1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling automatic leveling of heavy equipment, and more particularly to a system and method for controlling automatic leveling of heavy equipment, which can maintain a horizontal level of the lower frame of the equipment by automatically adjusting the leveling state of the lower frame when the leveling state of the lower frame is changed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In heavy equipment, such as an excavator, a logging device, a crane, and the like, which is working on an inclined site, an upper frame is inclined to a horizontal surface depending on the ruggedness of ground.
When the heavy equipment is in an inclined state, inclination of an upper frame to a horizontal surface is changed as the upper frame is swiveled, and this causes the work to be done in an unstable state of the equipment. Also, as the center of gravity of the equipment is moved, the danger of overturning of the heavy equipment is increased.
In order to solve this problem, a method of moving the center of gravity of the heavy equipment near to ground through tilting of an upper frame on an inclined site has been used.
As a recent technology related to the above-described method, U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,581 discloses a tilt mechanism having an upper support being supported and tilted by two hydraulic cylinders.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,539 discloses two hydraulic cylinders, upper bearing body support plate connected to a center tilt shaft, and a lower plate.
In the case of putting the heavy equipment on a trailer so as to move the heavy equipment using such tilt means to another place, it is required for the upper frame to keep a horizontal level with the lower frame provided with a traveling means.
In this case, a user should manually perform the leveling operation, and this causes the user inconvenience.